La lección de Sesshomaru
by ReetrO'Army
Summary: Cada día se aprende algo nuevo.-Se dijo el general viendo a su primogénito acompañado de una tierna niña.
1. Juegos

**Capítulo I: Juegos**

_Por: Melisa Valerio _

* * *

><p>Humanos, una raza débil, que no duraba en este mundo mucho tiempo, indefensos &amp;miedosos ante la oscuridad &amp;seres desconocidos para ellos, si bien era sabido por el que la relación Youkai-Humanos, no era para nada positiva &amp;el lo sabía perfectamente, el que era el gran señor del Oeste, que despreciaba a los humanos &amp;a penas se sentía cómodo ante la presencia de youkais más débiles que el, sin embargo ese era un tema que siempre estaba presente en la mente de él, todos sabían que era un hombre de pocas palabras, ya que todas las que tenía que decir las guardaba en su mente haciendo monólogos internos, debatiendo &amp;sacando conclusiones, ¿por qué existían los humanos? Parecían una plaga, no importaba cuantas guerras pasaran ni cuantos yokais los matarán; siempre aparecían como hormigas en plena primavera. Eso de cierta manera lo asqueaba &amp;no lo dejaba en paz, pero no era parte de su persona el andarse preocupando por temas así. Sin embargo siempre mantenía una incognita en su mente que se puede decir que llevaba cientos de años en su cabeza; ¿Por qué su padre le tenía tan extraños sentimientos a esos seres? pero el sabía mejor que nadie que esa era la pregunta &amp;la respuesta a la existencia de su hermano Inuyasha, al cual detestaba por varias razones. Primera; el simple hecho de ser un hanyou mitad demonio, mitad humano &amp;que su padre sea el único pero molesto lazo que lo unía a el. Segunda; siendo el de una naturaleza inferior a la de Sesshomaru, mantenía bajo su poder una de las armas más mortíferas que pudiera existir en el mundo, Tessaiga o Colmillo de Acero, regalo de su padre al morir ¿Por qué? Aún desconocía la respuesta pero era algo que siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas.<p>

Rápidamente se le olvidaban los debates internos sobre la existencia de los humanos ya que cierta chiquilla permanecía a su lado, a veces se cuestionaba el porque de su decisión de salvarla una vez muerta por el ataque de una jauría de lobos, pensaba en aquel instante en el que desenvaino a Tenseiga &con batirla una vez regresar la vida a la pequeña. De cierta manera se quejaba por eso, sin embargo en el tiempo que llevaba con ella habían pasado tantas cosas que era imposibles de creer para él.

Abandonó aquellos pensamientos &de repente giró su mirada hacia la niña que jugaba con las flores, primero las recogía &luego las aventaba al aire con una risa tan inocente como aquellos ojos color chocolate, muy debajo de su corazón frío &de su orgullo le había tomado afecto a la humana aunque claro el gran Señor del Oeste jamás lo admitiría, pero la presencia de la niña, las preguntas que se le ocurrían, las risas incansables le provocaban cierta paz, claro cualquiera pensaría que Sesshomaru con aquel semblante tan serio nunca tenía nada de que preocuparse, sin embargo su mente siempre estaba llena de cosas en que pensar, que ordenar &que hacer.

Rin llenó sus manos de flores que le dio a oler a Jaken el cual a causa del polen soltó un sonoro estornudo seguido de un moco que colgaba de su nariz, esto provoco nuevamente una risa proveniente de la humana.

-Rin...-Llamó Sesshomaru

La niña volteó hacia donde se encontraba su amo...

-No hagas tanto escándalo.-Dijo fríamente, la niña asintió sin que esto afectara su ánimo, corrió al lago que se encontraba cerca de ahí, tenían tiempo que habían parado en un claro de pasto largo &flores adornando el paisaje además del gran rio que lo acompañaba, Rin se recostó apoyando sus codos en el suelo para poder apreciar su reflejo en el agua, Jaken llegó a su lado.

-¿Qué tanto le ves a tu reflejo?.-Dijo amargamente.

-¿Señor Jaken, porque siempre esta usted de mal humor?

-¡Porque me molesta estar cerca de una niña que no sabe cerrar la boca!

-¿No lo querían de niño?.-Dijo ella ignorando por completo el comentario del youkai.

Un bebé youkai pensó la niña, ¿cómo sería Jaken hace años? ¿Cómo sería el señor Sesshomaru de bebé? Esto le causo gracia.

-¿De qué te ries?.-Pregunto Jaken.

-Oiga señor Jaken -Ignorando la pregunta- ¿Qué se necesita para ser un youkai, asi como el señor Sesshomaru?

Esta pregunta dejo pasmado al renacuajo que soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¿Cómo crees que tu puedes ser un youkai? Los demonios nacen, no se hacen.

Esto dejó pasmada a la pequeña.

-Osea que no puedo ser como el señor Sesshomaru... que mal, yo quería verme con tales poderes algún día.

Jaken soltó una carcajada más fuerte que la anterior mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas &se llevaba una mano al estómago por la risa.

-Es imposible, Rin. Sobre todo para una simple niña como tu, un humano... JA!

Rin frunció el ceño enojada &se levantó dejando atrás a un burlón demonio, regresó al mar de flores &se sentó a juntar flores.

-Le demostraré al señor Jaken que me puedo parecer al gran señor Sesshomaru.

Miró hacía donde estaba su señor que parecía dormir plácidamente, tras unos minutos regresó a donde estaba Jaken.

-Jaken...

Este sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina &lentamente giro su cabeza para ver a... ¿Rin?

-¡Niña! Me asustaste, ¿qué rayos estas haciendo?.-Masculló.

-¡Callate, bobo! No le puedes hablar así a un gran youkai jojojojo

Rin había logrado tejer muchas flores en forma de estola &se las había colocado en el brazo derecho así como el amo colocaba su larga cola de demonio.

-Mas vale que te dejes de burlar del amo bonito.-Dijo mirándola de ojo con enfado.

La niña comenzó a echar un discurso sobre poder &demás cosas que el youkai verde no entendía ni por derecha ni por izquierda. A pesar de que la niña podía ser un dolor de cabeza, aquél espectáculo le provocaba muy al fondo de el un sentimiento de ternura, Rin podría ser parlanchina &todo pero siempre lograba sacar el lado amable de las personas, además se podría decir que era la preferida del amo bonito, ya que era mejor tratada que nada. Después de haberla regresado a la vida por primera vez el amo le consiguió ropa nueva, le dejo subir a Ah-Un, detenía su camino si tenía sed o hambre &cuando se encontraba en problemas no dudo en salvarla. Esto sorprendía de sobremanera a su sirviente, pero no tenía suficiente valor para preguntarle el porque de su comportamiento, el bien sabía que sería algo así como un suicidio, &conociendo a su amo nunca le respondería. Pero el lograba notar que se había convertido en parte importante de ambos, si no, no hubiese soltado ese mar de lágrimas al perder por segunda vez la vida al ir al inframundo, &tampoco el amo hubiese reaccionado de manera contenta al ver de nuevo aquellos ojitos inocentes abrirse por segunda vez después de cruzar de nuevo la línea entre la vida &la muerte.

Regresó su vista a la niña que seguía con su discurso, giró su vista hacía un costado donde cerca de los árboles había una zarza dando moras purpuras &rojas, tomo unas cuantas ®resó con Rin que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la ausencia ®reso de Jaken.

-Bueno pero si te quieres parecer a el necesitas esto...-Con una uña hizo un corte en el fruto el cual dejo salir un líquido rojo, se acercó al rostro de Rin &dibujo dos lineas en cada costado de su carita, además de hacer lo mismo en ambas manos de ella.

-Mmmm... te falta algo...-Tomó una mora purpura e hizo el mismo corte pero esta vez dibujo una media luna en la frente de la niña.

-Listo, ya te le pareces (claro, en el exterior)

El rostro de Rin se ilumino de felicidad &corrió de nuevo cerca del rio para verse reflejada tal &como ella se lo imaginaba.

-¡Me le parezco!... pero sigue faltando algo.-Dijo mirando hacía todos lados.

-¿Qué cosa?

De repente la mirada de la niña se fijo en algo &corrió hacía un lado para recoger una varita de buen tamaño &gritó al aire levantando el objeto.

-¡Tenseiga!

Comenzó a girar sobre si misma jugando &riendo, Jaken tuvo que agacharse por un momento ya que estuvo cerca de recibir un impacto.

-¡Ten cuidado, Rin!.-Exclamó enojado.

Pero esto no lo tomo en cuenta la chiquilla que seguía jugando, cuando iba a salir corriendo algo o mejor dicho alguien la detuvo...

-¿Qué estas haciendo, Rin?.-Dijo Sesshomaru que llevaba momentos viendo aquella escena de risas &un palo volando por encima de la cabeza de Jaken.

-Estaba jugando a que era un gran youkai como usted, señor Sesshomaru.-Sonrió sin miedo a nada como siempre lo hacía, el Taiyoukai encaró una ceja &vio a Jaken.

-...&supongo que tu le metiste esa idea en la cabeza.-Jaken se moría de miedo.

Antes de poder decir algo regresó la vista a Rin que permanecía sonriente frente a él, miró las líneas mal delineadas en el rostro de la niña &la extraña figura que simulaba ser una semi-luna, además de ver la 'estola' que se había hecho Rin con flores, se inclinó a la altura de la pequeña para después levantarla con cuidado, Jaken observaba la escena en silencio, su amo se dirigió al rio &ya estando en la orilla bajó a Rin, metió su mano al agua &comenzó a limpiarle el rostro a la niña, la cual a la vez que se sentía triste por no seguir jugando, se ponía feliz por saber que Sesshomaru era quien estaba limpiándola.

Una vez terminada la tarea su amo se levantó &se volteó para regresar al árbol donde estaba tomando una siesta.

-Señor Sesshomaru...-El mencionado detuvo su paso.

-¿Puedo buscar un pez para comer?

El solo asintió sin verla &siguió su camino. Rin recogió su yukata de la parte de los pies &se metió al agua buscando algo para cenar.

**-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-**

Ya había caído la noche &lo único que se veía aparte las estrellas era el fuego de la fogata echa a mano por la pequeña Rin, ayudada por el báculo de dos cabezas a la hora de prender fuego.

El olor del pescado llegó a los tres seres que se encontraban bajo el manto nocturno.

-¡Ya están listos!.- Exclamó Rin estirando su manita

-Rin...-La llamó el Taiyoukai.

Esta le puso toda la atención del mundo.

-Vete a lavar las manos.-&dicho &echo, la niña se levanto &corrió al río para lavarse sus manos, viendo el reflejo de las estrellas levantó la mirada al cielo &esto le fascino, en un momento pasó un astro fugaz.

-Una estrella fugaz.-Se dijo &juntando sus manitas humedas en forma de oración dijo en voz baja.

-Que el señor Sesshomaru siempre sea muy feliz.-Este que tenía un perfecto oído abrió los ojos que hace un momento mantenía cerrados para ver a la niña a la orilla del agua pidiéndole un deseo a una estrella en su nombre, los cerró de nuevo viendo que ya regresaba.

Cogió con cuidado las varas donde se mantenían los pescados &le pasó uno a Jaken para el &otro para el señor Sesshomaru.

-Niña tonta, el señor Sesshomaru no come esto.-Rin pusó su dedo en el mentón pensando, no tardo mucho para poner el pescado sobre una larga &grande hoja, &con cuidado hizo trozitos al pescado volviéndoselo a pasar a Jaken.

-¡Es lo mismo, chiqui-

-Jaken.-Dijo Sesshomaru sin abrir los ojos, este sintió un escalofrió &con cuidado llevó el pescado a manos de su amo, quien lo mantuvo en sus manos, con una de sus garras cogió un trozo &se lo llevó a la boca. Esto provocó una sonrisa de satisfacción en la joven &comenzó ella a comer su pescado por su cuenta. Así pasó la cena...

Pasadas unas horas Jaken había caído bajo un profundo sueño pero la pequeña estaba apartada sentada a lado de Ah-Un con su vista fija al cielo.

-Señor Sesshomaru...-Este abrió sus ojos.

-¿Cómo nacen las estrellas?

Esta pregunta no lo sorprendió, era normal que la niña hiciera preguntas a veces imposibles de responder.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Curiosidad... hasta ahora no lo había pensado, la señorita Kagome me había contado que eran grandes astros calientes capaces de crear su luz &que estaban a miles de miles de miles de kilómetros lejos de este mundo.

-Entonces pregúntale la próxima vez que la veas.

Esa fue una buena tajada, &Rin se quedó sin respuesta para su pregunta.

-&hablando de nacer...

¡Oh,oh!

Jaken &Ah-Un abrió un ojo en dirección a Rin...

-...¿cómo nacen los bebés?.-Sesshomaru guardó silencio un momento como si no supiera que responderle a la chiquilla, tras unos momentos le dijo:

-Cuando crezcas te digo, &ya duérmete que mañana nos vamos temprano, Naraku esta cerca.

Olvidando que otra vez se quedó sin respuesta se recostó junto al dragón de dos cabezas, se acurrucó &cerro los ojos.


	2. Ladrón, roba a otro ladrón

**Capítulo II: ¡Achú!**

_Por: Melisa Valerio _

* * *

><p>El ardiente astro rey asomaba su gran presencia en el cielo, dando señal de un nuevo día, esta vez había una capa de rocío adornando el paisaje verdoso, una hojita se dobló al dejar resbalar una gotita de agua; dos youkais &amp;un dragón acompañaban el lugar.<p>

-Niña despierta ya, no le hagas perder su tiempo al amo bonito.

Ah-Un paso su lengua por el rostro de la niña, la cual con mucho dolor abrió sus ojitos.

-Ah, lo siento señor Jaken.-Dijo con voz pausada &apagada.

Se levantó &comenzó a caminar.

-Hacía ya no, tonta. Vamos hacía acá.-Señalo Jaken fastidiado.

Sesshomaru vio de reojo a la humana que caminaba al lado de Jaken con unos ojos de cansancio &al caminar parecía que sus pies pesaban plomo, se imagino que tal vez la niña había quedado con sueño &eso era todo, sin más continuaron su viaje. Después de un rato el ambiente había cambiado drásticamente; subían cuesta arriba el río que cada que avanzaban se hacía más ancho &rápido, seguramente estaban llegando a las faldas de alguna montaña. Una densa niebla cubría el lugar, capaz de confundir a cualquier viajero, dentro de ese momento, no había sonido alguno, no había animales cerca ni el viento mecía los árboles. De pronto algo rompió ese silencio.

-¡Achú!

Jaken vio a la niña que se tapaba la boca al estornudar.

-Salud.-Dijo rápidamente antes de seguir el camino.

Rin tardó un poco en volver a caminar, Ah-Un no se despegaba de su lado &con una de sus cabezas le dio un empujoncito, ella sonrió algo cansada.

-Creo que no me siento muy bien.-Le dijo acariciando el hocico del dragón el cual solo soltó un leve gruñido.

Siguieron su camino, la niebla cada vez se hacía más densa.

No puedo creer que Naraku se ande escondiendo por estos territorios-Pensaba el perro demonio.- Bueno no me sorprende, ese ser lo único que sabe hacer es huir como un vil cobarde, jum, ya lo quiero ver cuando su cabeza este clavada en mi espada.

Esta vez soltó una sonrisa con malicia. Esos pensamientos le agradaban mucho. Comenzó a imaginarse las mil &un maneras de como deshacerse de ese estúpido híbrido de Naraku, en silencio &con ese rostro inexpresivo siguió su camino.

-¡Achú!

-Ándale, ya te enfermaste. Yo tenía así una tía &a los 3 días...-Rin palideció ante el comentario.

Una roca golpeó la cabeza de Jaken, proveniente del señor youkai.

-Rin...

-¡Ah, lo siento señor Sesshomaru! Lo más seguro es que he cogido un resfriado, pero no se preocupe, ya se me pasará.-Dijo riendo debílmente.

Esto no alerto al youkai quien sin mas siguió su caminó, pero era casi imposible el evitar ver de reojo a su humana, que parecía que a cada paso se iba a desmayar, notó la agitada respiración, el cansancio en sus ojos &el sonrojo de su rostro. De nuevo aquellos pensamientos abordaron su mente ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan débiles?

Cerró sus ojos inhalando aire &de pronto detuvo su paso.

-¿Ah? ¿Q-qué sucede amo bonito?.-Dijo mirando a su señor que no se movía.

En eso, solo se dio la media vuelta &se dirigió a Rin, ella no notó siquiera su presencia hasta que el youkai puso su mano sobre la frente de la humana, estaba ardiendo, tal vez fue el a verse metido ayer al agua, tal vez fue el pescado, tal vez fue el rocío o la niebla que los rodeaba.

-No pasa nada, ya se me pasará.-En un momento Rin sonrió pero Sesshomaru frunció el ceño al ver que esa no era la cálida sonrisa que la niña siempre mostraba. La levantó del suelo para subirla al dragón &de pronto sacar una especie de manta de la carga del animal, la acobijó &volvió a tocar su frente que seguía igual o más caliente. La niña al instante cerró los ojos &se quedó dormida.

Ya sin ninguna distracción todos comenzaron a caminar.

Jaken miró hacía atrás preguntándose casi por milésima vez, el porque de la preocupación de su amo por la chiquilla.

Ya habían pasado más de 2 horas &Sesshomaru se detuvo en ese momento haciendo que Jaken (que estaba en las nubes) chocará con la pierna de su amo. Este solo le miro.

-Estamos en el mismo lugar de hace un momento.

-¿Eh?.-Se preguntó Jaken mirando alrededor, si bien el nunca se fijo en el camino, pero si pudo encontrar una piedra cubierta de moho que estaba completamente seguro de que ya la habían pasado.

-¿Estamos frente a una ilusión?.-Volvió a preguntar el ser.

-No... es una trampa, un campo de energía.

Jaken se sorprendió ya que en todo el camino el no percibió ninguna especie de energía, metido en sus propios pensamientos se asustó en gran medida cuando Ah-Un saltó en un momento &lanzó de ambos hocicos un par de rayos que dieron hacía quien sabe donde.

-¿Qué pasa Ah-Un?.-Dijo Jaken tomando las riendas del dragón que de un momento a otro comenzó a moverse &a luchar por soltarse e irse volando en la dirección en la que anteriormente había lanzado su ataque.

-Ya pórtate bien, ¡ dragón tonto!.-Esto no le agrado a ninguna de las dos cabezas de Ah-Un &a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo librarse. En eso Jaken vio una sombra a un lado de la bestia.

-¿Rin?.-La mencionada solo salió de la niebla.

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor.-Ella no dijo palabra alguna, solo permanecía ahí parada.

Ellos no se habían dado cuenta pero Sesshomaru no detuvo su paso.

-¡Vamonos, ya Ah Un, que nos deja el amo bonito!.- Jalando con todas sus fuerzas logró hacer mover a la bestia.

Cuando creyeron que habían perdido de vista a Sesshomaru, apareció detenido &viendo en la dirección a donde caminaban sus súbditos.

-Amo bonito...

Este no quito la vista de encima de la niña la cual lo miraba, comenzó a analizar aquella mirada, no mostraban sensación alguna &al final descubrió algo que no le gusto; su reflejo. Esa mirada no tenía nada, solo era fría como el hielo cosa que nunca se había presentado en la humana, Sesshomaru hizo un gesto de asco &antes de dar un parpadeo sus garras se clavaron en el pequeño cuerpo delante de el.

Jaken hizo un grito ahogado que lo dejo estupefacto mientras veía caer el cuerpo sin vida de Rin.

-¿Qué le ha hecho a Rin?.-Preguntó Jaken asustado.

-Esa no es Rin...

Aquello hizo que Jaken volviera la mirada al cuerpo que en un segundo había desaparecido.

-Pero que... ¡Que significa esto amo bonito!

-Raptaron a Rin, por eso nos hicieron perderse.

Su mirada recorrió los árboles que estaban a su alrededos &agudizó su olfato.

-Tich... no voy a dejar que nadie se burle del gran Sesshomaru.-Masculló molesto, &en un salto cruzó el río & rápidamente se internó en el bosque.

-Amo bonito, espere-

No tuvo tiempo de acabar cuando Ah-Un salió disparado siguiendo al amo sin importar que Jaken salía disparado tratando de no soltarse de las correas del dragón.

Por encima de las copas de los árboles pudieron percatarse de que había un humo extraño.

-Es el aroma de Rin.-Comentó el youkai verde luchando por no soltarse. Sesshomaru solo frunció el ceño.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a lugar de donde provenía el aroma. Se encontraron con una fogata grande sin llegar a ser una hoguera, el aroma provenía del fuego.

-¡La mataron! ¡Amo bonito! ¡¿QUE HAREMOS? AAAY AYYYY.- Comenzó a girar en círculos el sapo.

Segundo siguiente se encontraba Sesshomaru propinando un golpe a su escandaloso súbdito. Sesshomaru se acercó, no se podía equivocar el aroma venía del fuego, se acercó lo suficiente para tocar, no sentía ningún tipo de dolor &esto dejo boquiabierto a Jaken, del fuego sacó una prende ya chamuscada.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es la manta de Rin... parece que usaron esto para la distracción.-Susurró el taiyoukai para si mismo. De pronto en el silencio de aquél bosque dirigió su mirada a una parte exacta &por un momento se quedo estático en ese lugar, un viento vino desde esa dirección estampándose en el rostro del youkai.

-Huelo sangre...

Jaken tragó ruidosamente saliva &al igual que su amo salió corriendo en esa dirección. No tardaron mucho hasta llegar a un campamento de lo que serían ogros. Pero todos brutalmente asesinados, la sangre estaba regada en el suelo, varios de ellos sin cabezas &otro con marcas de dientes &garras ¿otro youkai habrá echo esto? En el medio del campamento había un caldero de gran tamaño abollado ya &de lado debido que a la fogata donde estaba se encontraba destrozada, el agua caliente también se regó. Fue fácil deducir que aquellos seres habían raptado a Rin, lo que no concebía Sesshomaru era ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Frustrado interiormente olisqueó el repugnante olor de la sangre.

-Rin **aún **esta bien.-Dijo el amo.

-¿Ladrón, roba a otro ladrón?.-Dijo Jaken viendo el escenario.

-Tal vez...

Intentando percibir algo nuevo se dio cuenta del aroma de Rin presente en ese lugar pero se perdía rastro alguno, no era por la sangre u peste de aquéllos seres solo era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra, además de que ya no había rastro de algún otro ser que se la haya podido robar, era imposible el que Rin se hubiera desecho de esos monstruos por su cuenta. Pero no encontraba el aroma del que podría ser el secuestrador o el salvador.

Lo que si no iba a permitir era que alguien le pusiera la mano encima a la pequeña.

-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o

**.:En otro parte no muy lejana:.**

****Los animalitos asustados corrían a sus hogares bajo la tierra o sobre los árboles, algunos más valientes se acercaban a ver aquella cosa que había llegado a ese lugar, olfatearon aquello tan raro &conforme veían que no se movía mas animales se acercaron a ver. Aquello les pareció de lo mas extraño, sin embargo una presencia llego al lugar, haciendo que de nueva cuenta aquellos seres vivos se alejarán asustados del lugar.

Era 'alguien' o al menos eso parecía, que ya no pertenecía a este mundo.

Rin aún seguía sumergida en el dolor por el resfriado encima, aquella presencia que despedía una luz radiante a su alrededor estiró su mano para tocarle la frente.

-Aún tienes mucha fiebre.-Dijo para el mismo, sabiendo que la niña no despertaría.

La arropó enseguida, la cargó estrechándola contra su pecho &se sentó en la raíz de un árbol, cerca de el había conseguido un pedazo de madera de forma cóncava que había llenado de agua, incorporó un poco a la niña &le dio de beber.

-Tómala.-Decía dulcemente, la niña obedeció &en un momento logró abrir sus ojos, solo alcanzó a toparse con un par de ojos dorados &ver una cabellera plateada...

-Sesho...maru-sama.-Susurró antes de cerrar los ojos &dormir un poco más cómoda.

Aquella presencia solo sonrió &acurruco a la niña.


	3. Rin, ¿Dónde estás?

**Capítulo III: Rin, ¿Donde estas?**

_Por: Melisa Valerio _

* * *

><p>Cosquillas, cosquillas en su frente &amp;nariz, ¿qué era eso? Desde hacia ya un rato que aquella molestia había comenzado, pero el malestar del cuerpo aún seguía presente así que le molestaba el simple hecho de levantar su mano para espantar sea lo que fuera aquella 'cosa'. Escuchando el trinar de los pájaros, opto por abrir sus ojos, al abrirlos vio una bola de pelos sobre ella.<p>

-Ammm... ¿disculpe? esta encima de mi rostro.

De repente se volteó &Rin se dio cuenta de que solo se trataba de una ardilla que al ver la reacción de Rin salió corriendo, se levantó en ese instante. Talló sus ojos &trató de reaccionar en donde estaba.

-¿Señor Sesshomaru?.-Dijo mirando hacia todos lados, pero el mencionado no se le veía por ninguna parte. Algo asustada por el hecho de estar sola comenzó a pensar en lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué estaba allí?

Ella recordaba a verse levantado pero no se sentía muy bien, después no recuerda mucho, luego el señor Sesshomaru la cargaba &la colocaba sobre Ah-Un... después... después... creyó quedarse dormida pero también recuerda un incesante olor a flores, de ahí en adelante no parece recordar nada más.

-Entonces yo estaba... estaba... ¿donde estaba?

En eso la imagen de alguien acurrucándola vino a su mente.

-¡Cierto! El señor Sesshomaru me encontró &me salvó... pero, ¿donde esta?.-Se dijo ante el fuerte silencio del bosque.

-Ay no... ahora, ¿en donde estoy?.-Se preguntó, comenzó a caminar viendo hacía todos tratando de hallar rastro de alguno de tan siquiera el señor Jaken, no había avanzado mucho cuando logró escuchar el ruido del agua correr. Sonrió ante eso &siguió aquel sonido.

-De seguro todavía estoy cerca de aquél río.-Exclamó contenta, caminando alcanzó a percibir un ligero vapor

-¿Qué es eso?.- Se dijo, asomando por entre unos arbustos &más allá de unas rocas pudo percibir un el olor a tierra mojada, eran unas aguas termales, la verdad esqe le sorprendía, en ese caso debía estar cerca de alguna montaña puesto que era de donde provenía el agua.

-Necesito un baño.-Dijo viéndose a si misma, pero antes que nada necesitaba encontrar a su señor Sesshomaru, para avisarle que estaba bien &si le daba permiso de asearse.

Pudiendo captar a la perfección de donde provenía el canto del agua se asomó por entre lo árboles como medida de precaución.

En eso, lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, fue algo que la dejo impresionada. Alguien permanecía delante de ella de espaldas, dentro del agua donde solo le llegaba a los tobillos, poseía una cabellera plateada &unas orejas largas iguales a las de...su amo.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru!.-Gritó ella corriendo hacía allá.

Pero algo no concordaba la figura volteó en dirección a ella, pero viéndolo mejor; ese no era su señor. En su frente se asomaban varios mechones rebeldes, no tenía la media luna en la frente pero tenía unas marcas similares en el rostro aunque parecía rasgadas &de color azul, si bien era idéntico al verle aquellos ojos adornados con la sombra roja sobre sus párpados, unas cejas mas pobladas se asomaban dando un toque de ferocidad &utilizaba una yukata de tonalidades azules &en las mangas &cuello orillas rojas.

Asustada retrocedió dos pasos, el seguía ahí parado sin moverse, en eso algo cambió en su rostro, era... una sonrisa.

-Veo que ya has despertado...-Dijo dulcemente, esto desconcertó a Rin, estaba segura que era un youkai, este salió del agua.

-Tranquila, no te haré daño. Solo estaba recolectando comida para el desayuno.-Dijo señalando a la orilla del río donde había sobre un grupo de hojas; varios peces de buen tamaño, Rin los miró &poco a poco el miedo se fue desvaneciendo de su ser.

Se acercó a ella &se inclinó hacía ella colocando una de sus manos sobre su frente, Rin pudo ver a la perfección unas largas garras puntiagudas.

-Mmm... la fiebre ya ha pasado ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya no te duele nada?

La niña parpadeó un par de veces.

-No, ya estoy mejor.-&de su rostro salió una sonrisa que fue correspondida.

-Que bueno... ¿Quieres desayunar de una vez?

-...¡Si!

-¿No te importa esperar un poco? Todavía no hay fuego.

-No, no hay problema... Disculpa, ¿me puedo bañar? Cerca de aquí he encontrado un manantial de aguas termales.-Dijo sonriente logrando obtener una confianza hacía aquel youkai.

-Vienes saliendo apenas de un resfriado &quieres volver al agua...-Su rostro se puso serio igual que el de su señor, a lo cual ella se sonrojo.

Rápidamente aquel semblante cambió por una sonrisa.

-Claro que puedes, supongo que ayer cuando te arropé el haber sudado fue lo que te bajo la fiebre. Tu ropa también necesitará limpiarse. Que quieres primero; ¿comer o bañarte?

Antes de decir pío el estomago de la niña rugió de manera impresionante a lo cual un brusco sonrojo se asomó en ella.

-Interpretaré eso como un "comer ahora".-Le respondió medio riéndose.

-Bueno empezaré ya...

Rin sonrió al ver como aquel gran hombre estaba ayudándola, giró para ver con que lograba entretenerse, no tardo mucho en divisar a lado de una roca un grupo de flores amarillas. Sin esperar más corrió hacía ellas admirándolas.

-De seguro le gustarán a...

En eso reaccionó &se dio cuenta que ni siquiera se había presentado, aquel pensamiento cruzó su mente cuando el youkai habló.

-Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Rin algo extrañada le miró, pero no vio nada raro en el.

-Me llamó Rin...

-Oh, lindo nombre.

Aquel hombre era casi idéntico a su señor a excepción de esas ganas de conversar, de aquella sonrisa &de la ausencia de marcas conocidas para ella. Se acercó de nuevo a el, viendo como el pescado comenzaba a asarse.

-Sabe señor, usted se parece mucho a dos personas que conozco.

-¿Así? ¿A quienes?.-Dijo con tono despreocupado.

-A mi señor Sesshomaru, también es un youkai como usted &a su medio hermano Inuyasha, ¿los conoce?

-Mmmm... me parece que no.-Rin miró el fuego algo desilusionada.

-Ya veo...

-¿&quien es ese señor Sesshomaru?.-Habló de nuevo.

Esta era la primera vez que conocía a alguien que no conociera a su gran señor puesto que el señor jaken le había dicho que su nombre &el del amo era muy reconocido en toda la región &hasta más allá, entusiasmada por contarle a alguien más la maravillosidad de aquél Taiyoukai.

-Pues verá usted, es un hombre muy parecido a usted en el físico, solo que tiene una luna en su frente, fuera de ahí usted es casi idéntico, me atrevería a decir que parece su padre aunque que yo sepa su padre falleció hace chorro cientos años.

El youkai soltó una risita.

-¿Así?

-Si, es un demonio super mega poderoso, nadie se le compara, aunque es algo callado &frío con la gente. Muchos dicen que es cruel...-los ojos del youkai se posaron en la niña escuchándola atentamente-...pero conmigo es muy atento, la verdad es que si estoy viva es gracias a el.

-¿&como es eso...?

-Porque su padre le dejó una espada poderosa llamada Tenseiga, &fui resucitada por medio de ella. Desde entonces acompaño a mi señor en sus viajes, junto a unos de su súbditos; el señor Jaken.-Finalizó sonriente.

-Vaya historia, casi imposible de creer, pero viniendo de ti; la creo.

-Sii... muchos me dicen que les parece increíble que yo le acompañe, no se como haya sido su pasado, pero todos hablan de el como que odia a los humanos además detesta a su medio hermano porque es un hanyou, más de una vez ha intentado matarle, pero se que en el fondo no lo haría.

-Oh vaya, que mal que no se lleve bien con su hermano por la naturaleza de este.

-Losé, pero puede ser que gracias a un encuentro con Inuyasha lo conocí. Había terminado mal después de una batalla &un día en el bosque lo encontré, le llevé comida aunque la despreciaba... pero seguí continuando llevándosela ya que siempre que iba la comida desaparecía.

-Tal vez solo le cueste mostrar sus sentimientos.

Rin miró al cielo preguntándose donde se encontrará su señor &cuando tendría que esperarlo para verlo de nuevo.

-Señor, ¿a usted le disgustan los humanos o los hanyou?

Esta pregunto sorprendió al hombre, pero sonrió tiernamente.

-No, claro que no. Sabes Rin, algo que aprendí es que la vida siempre va a ser preciada, no importa si sea un youkai, hanyou o humano. Para poder saber apreciar todo lo que te rodea debes aceptarlo tal &como es.-Llevó su mirada hacia arriba- ...Puede haber alguien que odie el cielo porque sea azul, sin embargo hasta hoy en día sigue siendo azul &eso no va a cambiar, &esa persona lo sabe...

Rin lo escuchaba con mucha atención.

-En este mundo siempre existirá el bien &el mal, pero nunca uno más que el otro.

-¿Por qué?.-Dijo Rin más interesada en la plática que ya había olvidado el hambre.

-Siempre se debe de tener un equilibrio no puede haber más bien que mal &viceversa.

-Pero... yo hasta antes de conocer al señor Sesshomaru todo para mi era malo &todo lo que veía a mi alrededor también, aunque yo no me desanimaba.

-Mmm... verás, los actos del corazón no necesitan reconocimientos, el mal podrá ser mas escandaloso pero no por eso es mayor. Si tu dices que tu amo odia a los humanos, su lado noble &gentil se muestra al tenerte a su lado ¿o me equivoco?

La pequeña solo atinó a sonreír.

-Tiene usted razón.

-La verdad es que te puedo asegurar que no es el único demonio que le tenga aprecio a un humano.

-Bueno, el joven Inuyasha lo he visto &estoy segura de que esta enamorado de una sacerdotisa.

-Ahi tienes otro ejemplo... dime ¿por qué no puede nacer el amor, la amistad, el apreció o simple cariño entre un demonio, hanyou o humano?

-Mmm... pues no veo razón aparente, solo que se nieguen por su naturaleza, sin embargo su ejemplo del cielo fue muy claro, un demonio seguirá siendo un demonio, un hanyou seguirá siendo un hanyou &un humano siempre será un humano.

-Así es... Esas 3 naturalezas son iguales; tienen vida &ninguna vale mayor ni menor que otra. Es un concepto que aún hoy en día todavía no se acepta, pero poco se van entrelazando.

-¿Usted ha tenido algún acompañante de otra naturaleza?

El youkai solo atinó a poner su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña con una amplia sonrisa.

-Te puedo confesar que aún hoy en día sigo enamorado de una mujer... una mujer humana.

-¿En serio?

-Claro... no le veo problema con el hecho de ser diferentes, ¿tu si?

Ella lo negó inmediatamente.

-Me alegra que lo hayas entendido ¡Oh mira! Ya está listo el pescado...

**-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o**

-Amo bonito, ¿qué haremos si la mocosa no aparece?.-Dijo Jaken levantando la vista hacía los ojos amarillos de su amo que se encontraba con la vista perdida.

No respondió...

-Sigo sin captar el aroma de Rin desde que descubrimos aquél campamento de monstruos...-Dijo serenamente.

-Entonces, ella está...

-No...-Sin más que decir continuó caminando dejando atrás a su súbdito bastante confundido &en un momento recordó algo.

_"Parece que ha heredado los extraños sentimientos de su padre"_

Se llenó de dudas en la mente pero siguió ferviente a su amo. ¿De verdad será eso cierto de Sesshomaru logró un corazón compasivo? Tratando de olvidarse de esos pensamientos siguió su caminata.

_Rin, ¿dónde estas?_

Más de una hora paso sin rastro de ella &el día se fue rápidamente, estando presente ya el atardecer.

**-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o**

****-Aaaaw' que delicia.- Decía Rin sumergiéndose en aquellas aguas cálidas.

Ambos estaban dentro del agua tomando un relajante baño.

-¡Mire señor! Puedo aguantar bastante tiempo bajo el agua.-Decía alegremente ante la atenta mirada del youkai. En seguida se sumergió &cerró sus ojos, fueron pocos los segundos sin embargo pensó que su acompañante realmente era una persona muy agradable, pero también extrañaba mucho a su amo, Jaken &a Ah-Un.

Regresó a la superficie... pero ya no había nadie acompañandola.

-¿Eh?

De pronto fue alzada fuera del agua -¡Waaaa!

Rin soltó una risa feliz ante la broma del demonio. Pasaron un buen rato jugando a sumergirse &hacer burbujas dentro del agua.

-Bien señorita Rin, esta usted mas limpia que nada, es hora de salir.

Ella soló lo miró quien solo asomaba su cabeza por detrás una gran roca, se estaba secando &poniéndose de nuevo su yukata.

-Awww... pero, pero... mi ropa aún no esta seca.-Dijo buscando una excusa para no terminar aquellos momentos de diversión, pero no fue lo mismo cuando vio al demonio vestido sosteniendo su ropa SECA en una mano.

-Anda, te estas arrugando más que una pasa...

Soltó un suspiro.

-Te dejaré tu ropa para que puedas cambiarte con toda confianza, estaré en el río...

Asintió &el hombre solo se alejo, Rin salió &se seco rápido su cabello &cuerpo, se puso su ropa limpia de nuevo. Ya lista corrió al encuentro con su acompañante.

-¡Ya estoy lista!.-Exclamó contenta.

-Muy bien, pero acabas de salir del agua tibia, cúbrete con esto...

El youkai se hincó &sacó una manta, la misma con la que la había cubierto en la noche, se la puso alrededor.

-Para que no te de nuevo, ¿esta bien?

-Si, muchas gracias.-Respondió sonrojada.

Tras un momento de silencio Rin levantó su mirada.

-Disculpe señor, la verdad es que no me divertía tanto pero, debo encontrarme con mi señor Sesshomaru, debe estar preocupado &buscándome. ¿Podría ser usted tan amable de llevarme con el? Estoy segura que con su olfato puede encontrarlo, es idéntico a usted así que no hay pierde.

-Claro que si Rin.-Le dijo despreocupadamente.

-Dime, ¿donde fue la última vez que lo viste?...

-Cerca del río...

-Bueno, entonces sigamos este, tal vez nos conduzca a el.

-Esta bien.-Dijo Rin caminando a su lado &tomando su mano.


	4. Un extraño corazón noble

**Capítulo IV: Un extraño corazón noble**

_Por: Melisa Valerio _

* * *

><p>La noche ya había caído, el ambiente se lleno de luciérnagas alrededor del río, la luz de luna era el único testigo silencioso de cualquier suceso dentro de la noche, los pájaros ya habían cesado sus trinos, dando paso al natural sonido de lo grillos, se podía percibir la mirada de los seres del bosque ante aquel imponente youkai acompañado de una tierna niña, llevaban ya unas cuantas horas caminando desde que Rin pidió ser acompañada con su señor &amp;no solo eso, el tiempo había pasado rápido para ellos ya que llevaban una amena conversación, bueno más bien Rin no soltaba la lengua desde hacia ya un buen rato.<p>

-...&entonces el señor Jaken se cayó en ese charco de lodo, ¡fue muy gracioso!

El youkai solo atinó a sonreir, Rin suspiró terminando otro de sus relatos.

-Sabes, Rin. Creo que ya se porque el señor Sesshomaru te tiene a su lado.

-¿Así?.-Dijo la pequeña.

-Si, eres una niña muy dulce, algo parlanchina...-Ella se sonrojo-...pero tienes un 'no se que' que le agrada a cualquiera, tal vez sea por tu inocencia de niña pero espero que nunca lo pierdas, es lo que más saca brillo de ti.

Rin rió tímidamente ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar, aunque hubo algo que se metió en su mente, hace tiempo lo había pensando &el resultado de antes &ahora fue el mismo... tristeza.

El demonio notó el cambio de semblante.

-¿Qué pasa Rin?

Ella guardó silencio un momento para después comenzó a hablar.

-Pues... para mi lo que mas anhelo es estar cerca de mi amo, gracias a el tengo la vida de nuevo, &siempre le estaré agradecida por ello aunque; desearía poder seguir siempre a su lado.-Esto último lo dijo con un tono muy triste.

-...usted mejor que nadie lo debe de saber; el tiempo de vida de un youkai es muy distinto al de un humano, me encantaría seguir con el pero habrá un momento en el que mi vida tenga un límite.

El hombre peliplateado pensó antes de responder.

-Rin... la vida siempre tendrá un límite, también llegará un día en el que Sesshomaru se vaya de este mundo no es inmortal, sería muy triste ser inmortal.

-¿Así?

-Si, mientras tu vives &vives conociendo gente tendrás que tener cuenta que todos a tu alrededor se tendrán que ir.-Esto dejó pensando a la niña.

-Lo importante dentro de la vida es disfrutar sin importar el tiempo, si uno se preocupa mucho deja pasar las cosas, mucho de lo que pasa inadvertido es la vida. ¿Para qué estamos en el mundo si no es para ser felices?

Rin le miró.

-Eres aún muy pequeña para entender con claridad todo esto, pero no te preocupes, todo se trata de solo disfrutar.

Observó como la humana asintió de nuevo con su sonrisa.

De pronto chispearon los ojos del demonio &cambió su rostro a serio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sssh...

Se quedó estático en un solo punto &miró hacía los lados, el aire se agitó con brusquedad &el aroma llegó al youkai.

-¿Un, demonio?

-...Si.

Rin miró a sus lados pero no veía ni oía nada de nada, el ambiente cambió por uno muchísimo más tenso, silencioso &sin movimiento.

-¿Qué haremos?.-Preguntó en voz baja.

-No te preocupes, escucha; entra al bosque &camina, tu amo esta cerca...

Eso cambió radicalmente el rostro de la niña que esbozó una inmensa sonrisa.

-...pero también hay otro demonio cerca. Internate en el bosque &pronto de encontrarás con tu amo.

-¿&usted que hará?.-Dijo con tono preocupado.

El solo la miro &le sonrió.

-Tranquila, te cubriré para que no te pase nada.

Rin asintió &camino tranquilamente por entre los árboles.

-...no mires atrás.-Alcanzó a escuchar.

Tragó salia &siguió su rumbo.

Durante ese camino se podría decir que sus sentidos se agudizaron, cualquier sonido la alertaba aunque fuese hecho por ella misma, estaba oscuro pero podía alcanzar a ver, sentía que llevaba el corazón en la mano.

-Tranquila Rin, no tienes porque temer el señor...

De pronto se le ocurrió muy fuera de lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

¿Cuál era el nombre de aquel demonio tan amable?

-Se lo preguntaré cuando lo vea.-Se dijo felizmente &siguió caminando.

Cada vez el silencio se iba haciendo mas profundo, ya no escuchaba el caudaloso río &sentía que la observaban, confiaba en que fueran los animales del bosque &el youkai protector, lo único que alcazaba a ver era la luz de la luna que se colaba por entre las copas de lo árboles que se mecían por el repentino viento brusco.

-Señor Sesshomaru ¿dónde estará?

**-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o**

La segunda noche que Rin no estaba con el, se comenzaba a cansar. Subió su mirada inexpresiva a la luna, preguntándose en donde podría estar su protegida. Nadie lo notaba pero tenía una angustia dentro de el, no era fácil el tragarse el cuento de que hubo un segundo secuestro, ya había pasado bastante tiempo (al menos para él) &seguía sin rastro de ella, lo cual a cada segundo lo hacía imaginarse cosas.

¿Cómo sería todo sin Rin?

Había que admitir que llegarían más rápido a donde estaba Naraku, antes que su estúpido hermano, pero aquellas paradas lo relajaban, "Señor Sesshomaru, ¿puedo ir a tomar agua?" "Señor Sesshomaru, ¿puedo recoger flores?"

Cualquiera juraría que eso sacaba de quicio al demonio, pero es que simplemente no se le podía negar a cumplir los caprichos de la humana, le costaba admitir que le había tomado aprecio. El antes estaba bien solo con su súbdito, pero, Rin traía algo más de movimiento a su vida. Verla correr o sonreír cuando el llegaba era algo que lo animaba.

Muchas veces se reprochó eso, pero tal vez era porque el nunca había tenido ese tipo de 'molestia' (como le decía cuando se trataba de engañar así mismo) a su lado, sin embargo lo sacaba de la rutina, se discutía por siempre preocuparse por ella, al parecer le molestaba recibir un rayito de luz en su frío ser. ¿Por qué?

No parecía, mejor dicho no ERA malo... el mismo lo sabía, lo disfrutaba, pero el no se podía permitir ese tipo de 'debilidades' siendo casi 7OO años de vida no se podía adaptar a la existencia de la niña.

Si algo le pasaba no se lo iba a perdonar ¿¡Por qué! porque el fue quien la revivió, ella le pertenecía, era su protegida, su humana, &si no era capaz de protegerla, de proteger a un simple humano no podía hacer nada, sobre todo ella era SU rayito.

Tal vez en lo más profundo de su (ya no tan frío) corazón asemejaba la relación como una pequeña flor en medio de una tormenta de nieve, el recio frío &viento se iban contra ella, pero la flor seguía su vida, quieta, feliz de seguir ahí, &aunque la nieve luchaba no se podía quejar de su existencia, dentro de un panorama helado &solo, aquello le traía felicidad.

Eran sencillos todos aquellos pensamientos; extrañaba &quería volver a ver aquél rostro de dulce &tierno sonreír...

.

Los ojos del Youkai se abrieron de sorpresa &giró su cabeza con la mirada fija, detrás de el apenas comenzaba a alcanzarlo el señor Jaken que estaba cansado de toda la caminata que habían hecho.

-Uf, uf uf... por fin lo alcanzé amo bonito.

No duró mucho cuando el "amo bonito" salió disparado nuevamente hacía otra dirección paralela a la que seguían, dejando a un Jaken boquiabierto.

-¡Espéreme!.-Su grito se ahogo dentro del mar de hojas.

Más adelante estaba un agitado Sesshomaru tratando de darse prisa para llegar a donde estaba la chiquilla, la molestia, la humana débil... que el quería.

-Lo percibo, es el aroma de Rin. No puedo equivocarme.

A la vez que la cierta tranquilidad brotaba en el también la furia por quien se atrevió a alejarla de el.

De pronto se detuvo en seco en medio del bosque, una brisa sorpresiva llego a su rostro &sus ojos abiertos a no poder mas

-Este olor... no, eso es imposible pero...

_¡Rin, aguanta!_

**-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o**

-¡Achú!

La niña estornudó algo sorprendida.

-Que raro...-se puso la mano en la frente -no estoy enferma, ¿será que alguien esta hablando de mi? ¡Espero &sea el señor Sesshomaru!

Emprendió el correr por entre los árboles, estaba segura que el la encontraría no importa hacía donde corriera.

_¡Señor Sesshomaru, espere por mi por favor!_

Cuando más feliz se sentía el derribe de un árbol la saco de sus ilusiones haciendo que retrocediera asustada.

-Niñata estúpida.-Gruño un gran ogro color verde.

-Por tu culpa aquél demonio tonto acabo con mi manada, eso nunca lo perdonaré. Pero como veo que no lo encontré me vengaré contigo ¡Te voy a comer!.-Se abalanzó rápidamente sobre ella que asustada trató de huir. Cerró los ojos con fuerza rogando que la salvasen.

-¡No lo permitiré! ... ¡Garras de acero!

Aquél fue el fin de ese ogro, que cayó partido por la mitad ante una mirada pasmada.

-Rin, ¿estas bien?.-Se acercó de nuevo su youkai protector.

-Si, estuvo cerca.

-Si, discúlpame el susto se suponía que debía protegerte.

-No se preocupe señor, no me ha pasado nada.-Le brindó su sonrisa de agradecimiento.

El youkai suspiró complacido.

-Pero... ese ataque. Es idéntico al del joven Inuyasha.

Le salió una gotita de nervios al demonio

-Amm... pues, nose... igual &me lo copio hehehe

-¿Seguro que no lo conoce?

Esto lo puso mas nervioso.

-No, debo equivocarme. Se le parece pero creo que hasta ahí, será usted igual a ellos, pero si lo comparo con Inuyasha, usted es más educado &si lo comparo con el señor Sesshomaru usted es mas expresivo, me agrada.-Dijo inocentemente.

-Efectivamente, es obvia la razón por la cual Sesshomaru te quiere tanto.

Rin se sorprendió.

-Eres muy linda Rin, &por lo que creo; tu eres lo que necesita Sesshomaru para encontrar ese corazón tan frívolo que tiene, todo lo que te dije... espero seas tu quien se lo enseñé.

Estó dejo algo desconcertada a la niña, pero entendió a la perfección.

-Si señor, le prometo que seguiré a lado de mi amo a ver si puedo tocar su corazón.

-Bien, eso me alegra... ahora, detrás de estos árboles esta tu señor.

Los ojos de Rin brillaron.

-¿En serio?

-Si, lo percibo.

-¡Que bien! Se pondrá muy feliz cuando se lo presente &le diga que usted cuidó de mi en este tiempo. Le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mi, de verdad.

-No hay de que, pero... creo que será mejor que solo llegues a él, yo debo irme.

Rin lo pensó.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, dime Rin ¿Cumplirás tu promesa?

-¡Oh claro que si señor! Usted confié en mi.

-Perfecto.

Puso su garra sobre la cabeza de la niña despeinándola un poco.

-Ah por cierto...-Se quitó la manta que traía encima.-Muchas gracias...

El youkai vió la manta.

-No te preocupes Rin, puedes conservarla. Después de todo la tuya fue destruida, es mejor que tu la conserves.

-¿Seguro?

-Por supuesto.

Rin se volvió a cubrir agradecida con el regalo &sin pensarlo dos veces se echó a los brazos del demonio frente a ella. Lo cual sorprendió a este, pero después de un momento le correspondió felizmente. Un sonido lejano le advirtió al youkai que alguien estaba cerca.

-Bueno, creo que es hora ya... tu amo esta apunto de llegar

Esto lleno de felicidad a la niña, quien hizo una reverencia como despedida &caminó unos pasos, pero se dio la media vuelta.

-Disculpe... una última pregunta.

-¿Cuál es, Rin?

-¿Cómo se llama?

-... muchos me conocen como; General Perro...

-¿General perro?.-Dijo Rin...

-Pero puedes decirme; Inu no Taicho...

Después de un momento Rin asintió contenta.

-Espero volver a verlo.

-Yo también espero volver a verte Rin, ahora vete.

Se dio media vuelta para volver a caminar, tras caminar varios metros...

-Rin...

Esa voz era irreconocible, la mencionada volteó en la dirección.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!.-&sin más corrió directo a el &llegando a la altura de sus piernas con sus brazos trató de rodearlo en forma de abrazo.

-Lo extrañé mucho amo.-Le expresó con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

Sesshomaru estaba impresionado por la reacción de la humana &al ver el líquido en sus ojos le dijo:

-¿Por qué lloras?

Ella levantó su rostro hacía el.

-Es que ya lo quería ver...

Me atrevería a decir que algo dentro de él se erizó...

Se agacho para estar a su altura, Rin sorprendida le vio, era claro lo que tenía frente a sus ojos... una sonrisa dentro de la mirada de su amo, el ser más frío del planeta, pero el mejor acompañante de Rin, ella le correspondió con una sonrisa &Sesshomaru agradeció poder ver de nuevo ese lindo gesto.

De pronto algo tan fugaz pasó en ese instante, casi imperceptible, casi imposible, con la sorpresa dentro de el &el frío en su rostro; Rin junto sus labios con la nívea mejilla de su señor. De nuevo ese 'no se que' dentro de el se encendió, no podía negarlo &no había razón; estaba contento de ver de nuevo a la niña.

_Ya... mucho sentimentalismo _dijo el orgullo de él.

Se levantó justo cuando Jaken casi a desfallecer llegó al lugar.

-A-amo... uf, uf...

-¡Señor Jaken!.-Exclamó Rin corriendo a el para tirarlo de un abrazo.

-¡¿Qué haces mocosa? Quitate...

-Ayy señor Jaken, no sabe cuanto lo extrañé...

El sapo se sonrojo ante el comentario, &solo se aclaró la garganta.

-Que bueno que estas bien.-Le dijo.

Entusiasmada corrió hacía Ah-Un que se alegró de verla.

-¡Hola! A ti también te extrañe muchisimo.-El dragón bicéfalo la lamió en su rostro varias veces ante la risa de ella.

Hubo un detalle que el perro demonio notó.

-Rin... ¿de donde sacaste esa manta?

Solo se la quitó &comenzó a hablar...

-Señor Sesshomaru, estoy bien gracias a un señor que me rescató después del ataque de los ogros, me cuido, me alimentó &me protegió del frío con esta manta.

-¡¿Estuviste con otra persona? Niña, ¿que nunca leíste la yukatita roja? **N/a: Es una referencia a "Caperucita Roja" ñ_ñ'**

**-**Si, pero esa persona no me hizo nada malo, al contrario fue de lo más amigable conmigo.

¿Otro youkai había estado cerca de su Rin? ¡Inconcebible! Se acercó a la chiquilla &volvió a inclinarse hacía ella, acercó su rostro al de ella a lo cual se sonrojo Rin, comenzó a recorrer su cuello con su nariz, no había rastro alguno, solo el delicioso aroma a flores.

-¿Entonces esa persona te cuidó?

-Si, se la quise presentar a usted para que la conociera créame que se sorprendería al verlo.

-¿Así, por qué?

-¡Es idéntico a usted &a su hermano Inuyasha!.-Dijo feliz con suma inocencia, a lo cual Sesshomaru se sorprendió.

-¿Idéntico? ¿A que te refieres?.-La miró desconcertado, claro que esto no lo percibió la niña.

-Pues era de cabello plateado como el suyo &también tenía ojos de color amarillo, tenía dos marcas en cada lado de su rostro solo que de color azul, no como las suyas de color carmín, además de que el no tenia su media luna, pero era de su misma naturaleza, tenía también garras &colmillos largos.

A cada palabra las preguntas &confusiones se agolpaban en su cabeza ¿Cómo era posible eso? &sin percibir ningún rastro.

-Fue muy amigable conmigo, me bañé con el.-Añadió con tono inocente.

¡¿SE BAÑARON JUNTOS?

Bueno, ese detalle no le agrado para nada el señor del Oeste quien frunció el ceño.

-Hicimos muchas cosas juntos, recogimos flores &platicaba mucho conmigo...

No había duda...

-Rin... ¿no te dijo su nombre?

Ella puso su dedo en el mentón tratando de recordarlo...

-Era... era...

Los ojos se le iluminaron.

-¡General Perro!

La boca de Jaken cayó &comenzó a reclamar diciendo cosas tan rápidas que Rin no entendía.

-Bueno me dijo que así era conocido, pero...-esbozando una sonrisa añadió.-...pero me dijo que yo podía llamarlo Inu No Taicho.

El silenció reinó unos instantes...

¿¡Alguien se había hecho pasar por su difunto padre? ¡Imperdonable! ¡Impensable! ¡Irrepetible! &demás adjetivos con I

-¿Es cierto lo que me cuentas, Rin?

Ella asintió rápidamente.

-Si, mi señor. Yo nunca le mentiría

La confusión reinaba en su cabeza, &miles de ideas parecían barbotear dentro de el.

Una brisa pasó por ahí &Rin dirigió su mirada a lo lejos... un demonio, un demonio de ojos dorados la observaba. Ella le miró seria &después el cerró sus ojos regalándole una sonrisa &en ese momento ella se lo correspondió mientras el se transformaba en pequeñas volutas de luz &subía al cielo.

Sesshomaru vio la expresión de la niña lejana &volteó en dirección a donde la niña veía, pero... no había nadie. En eso casi por instinto levantó su rostro al cielo para poder observar una estrella fugaz que dejaba tras de si la figura de un can gigante dibujada con estrellas.

_¿Padre?_

-¿Pasa algo señor Sesshomaru?.-Preguntó Rin sacándole de sus pensamientos. El solo la miró por unos momentos...

Será esta; ¿otra prueba de su padre? De verdad era el... Aún después de la muerte, seguía siendo un misterio para su primogénito, pero una palabra salió de su ser...

_Gracias_

Rin había vuelto sana &salva a lado del youkai &eso era lo único que importaba.

-Es hora de irnos...-Dijo con su tono de siempre comenzando a caminar.

-¡Si!.-Exclamó Rin caminando detrás de él...

En el firmamento alguien hablo:

_Cada día se aprende algo nuevo..._-Se dijo el general viendo a su primogénito acompañado de una tierna niña.

_Ahora te toca a ti, Sesshomaru..._

**.:Fin:.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

.

.

Aaaaaaaaaaaahh bueno, no fue muy largo mi fic pero espero que les haya gustado, es el primero que hago sobre estos personajes &a mi me ha gustado mucho el escribirlo para ustedes, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. La verdad es que tengo otras ideas para otros fics de estos personajes, creo que los clasifico como una serie de One-Shots o cortos, pero espero tener la suficiente imaginación para hacerlos cuanto antes. Sin más... me despido, muchas gracias por haberlo leído, desde México... ¡Saludos! ^^


End file.
